onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Smoothie
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Sweet Commander; Minister of Juice | residence = 100% Island | age = 35 | birth = October 12th | height = 464 cm (15'2") | bounty = 932,000,000 | jva =Masako Katsuki | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Shibo Shibo no Mi | dfename = Wring-Wring Fruit | dfmeaning = Squeeze | dftype = Paramecia }} Charlotte Smoothie is the 14th daughter and 35th child of the Charlotte Family and one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. She also serves as Totto Land's , governing over 100% Island. She is a longleg-human hybrid and the older triplet sister of Citron and Cinnamon. Due to her actions and role, she is a major antagonist in the Whole Cake Island Arc. Appearance Smoothie is a statuesque woman from the Longleg Tribe with tan skin, blue eyes, and prominent lips with silver lipstick (lavender in the anime). Like all longlegs, she is exceptionally tall, standing 464 centimeters (15'2"). Additionally, she has disproportionately large hands, even for her size, as she was able to wrap one hand around Nami's waist. She has long and wavy white hair that covers her right eye and stretches down her back. She wears a pink striped leotard, a large yellow scarf that flows nearly to the ground, sleeves around her elbows, a huge floppy cap resembling an oversized beret, and a pair of long dark boots, which reach up to her knees, with decorative adornments at the top. She also has a tattoo of a rose on her upper right leg. Gallery Personality Smoothie approaches things with a carefree attitude. She will agree to help crewmates if she has the time but tends not to display any investment into any task. However, she will be remorseful if she fails that task. Though she may be carefree most of the time, Smoothie can get very serious should the situation require it, and will waste no time in creating tactics to smooth out the problem in the most efficient way possible. She is also perceptive on other people's nature and will make decisions based on how someone might react, as shown when she neglected to tell Big Mom about the prisoner revolt in Whole Cake Chateau due to knowing that her mother would fly into a rage nobody would want to deal with. She has a very cruel side as she likes to squeeze the life out of her subordinates, even when being pleaded to stop, and enjoys drinking the liquid produced while callously dropping dried-out bodies aside, treating them as a source of liquid rather than people. This is further shown when she hung a woman from a rope, along with a giraffe and a volcanic rock, using them as drink dispensers. During special occasions, such as Big Mom's Tea Party, she can be friendly and polite, greeting the guests and warmly offering them drinks. In spite of her cruelty and being carefree, Smoothie is very loyal to her family and crew as she will execute any assignment given to her. When it comes to situations that will surely make her mother angry, Smoothie would take it upon herself to save her from unnecessary trouble as she did not report the breakout at the Prisoner Library. She also cares deeply for her family and crew, as she was shocked when Bege was about to assassinate her mother, and warned her siblings and crewmates on Big Mom going on another rampage in Sweet City. Like Oven, Galette, and Brûlée, Smoothie detests traitors, as she got furious at Bege and his crew in their attempt to assassinate their mother and at Jinbe for joining and aiding the Straw Hats. She appears to be confident in her abilities. Similar to Katakuri, she does not appear to brag about her abilities and deals with problems with efficiency. When Perospero contacted her to bring down the Thousand Sunny, Smoothie commented that he should have let her handle the situation from the start. Smoothie can be a bit reckless as she made herself bigger in an attempt to sink the Thousand Sunny at the risk of sinking her own ship. She also has the upmost pride in her crew, as she was in disbelief that she and her crew were taken lightly after Bege's assassination plot against Big Mom failed and when Bege's fortress was under attack by Big Mom, she expressed her intention to torture the Fire Tank and Straw Hat Pirates to set up an example for others if they underestimate them. Smoothie usually keeps her composure during battle and other frantic situations, as she only commented that Reiju was "trouble" after being poisoned by her. The only time Smoothie has shown to lose her composure completely is when her mother goes on a rampage due to her craving for cake. During that moment, Smoothie panicked and screamed to her siblings to run while fleeing from her rampaging mother. Although she is a hybrid, Smoothie shares her paternal heritage by exposing and decorating her long legs. Relationship Family Charlotte Linlin As her 14th daughter, Smoothie is very loyal to her mother. She seems to wish to save her mother unnecessary trouble, as she reassured her mother that she did not need to come. She is willing to accompany her mother to Wano Country for revenge against the Straw Hats. Despite her respect for her mother, Smoothie is deeply terrified of her and wasted no time fleeing from her and warning her siblings to run when she goes on a food craving rampage. Charlotte Citron and Cinnamon Smoothie seems to get along with her younger sisters, Citron and Cinnamon. They both serve under Smoothie in her squad of the Big Mom Pirates. Crew Big Mom Pirates As one of the Sweet Commanders, she is highly respected among the crew and has authority over the lesser subordinates. Tamago Smoothie seems to hold Baron Tamago in high regards as she seeks and listens to his advice in spite of holding higher authority within the crew. Later when she failed to capture Brook, she reported to Tamago right away and apologized for failing. Enemies Fire Tank Pirates They once served under Big Mom's crew and were seemingly loyal. However, when Bege revealed his treachery, he attempted to kill Big Mom as an incapacitated Smoothie was helpless to watch and wanted to stop them. When his assassination plot failed, she and her crew were able to regain their composure and move in on him and his allies in response to his treachery. After Bege transformed into his Big Father form and his allies retreated into his fortress, Smoothie announced her intention to torture them for underestimating her crew. When her crew managed to route their enemies, they prepared to execute them until the Whole Cake Chateau collapsed, allowing her enemies to escape as Bege mocked them in the process. Once the crew recovered, Smoothie swore to her mother that she would not allow their enemies to escape alive. Sanji Retrieval Team Because of their enmity with Big Mom, Smoothie and the rest of her family view the crew as their enemies. She indirectly encountered them when she had trouble with Brook after he slipped past her and locked her out of the Treasure Room with the Poneglyphs, though Big Mom dealt with him herself. When she saw Luffy at the wedding, she was surprised at Luffy being alive due to the report of his death. After Luffy caused Big Mom to scream, Smoothie was incapacitated as the Straw Hats' allies tried to kill her mother only to fail. After regaining her composure, Smoothie and her family moved in on the crew, forcing them to retreat and Smoothie seized Nami before Reiju freed her. Once the crew retreated into Bege's fortress, Smoothie was looking forward to torturing them for humiliating her family. She and her family later subdued Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmokes but were unable to execute them due to the collapse of the Whole Cake Chateau, which allowed the crew to escape. Once the crew recovered, Smoothie swore to her mother that she would not allow their enemies to escape alive. As the crew were escaping, Smoothie and her squad pursued the Straw Hats. Smoothie personally tried to attack the Sunny with a flying slash but missed and cursed Jinbe for aiding her enemies. Vinsmoke Family Since Smoothie participated in her mother's plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Smoothie is an enemy of that family. When Smoothie was about to kill Nami, Reiju kicked Smoothie on her arm, causing her to drop Nami. Smoothie remarks Reiju's poison abilities to be "some trouble". Later as the Vinsmoke Family fought against the Big Mom Pirates, Smoothie managed to overpower Reiju but failed to kill her after the Tamatebako exploded and caused the Whole Cake Chateau to collapse. Abilities and Powers As a Sweet Commander, Smoothie's authority within the Big Mom Pirates is second only to her mother. As the Minister of Juice, Smoothie has authority over 100% Island in Totto Land. Her bounty of 932,000,000 suggests that the World Government considers her extremely dangerous. Smoothie has a considerable amount of leadership and tactical skill, and can quickly come up with plans for her forces to trap and kill enemies. Physical Abilities Smoothie possesses an extremely high level of physical strength befitting her size, being able to pick up, with one hand, and with both hands squeeze out a normal-sized person using her ability without effort. She also managed to squeeze a giraffe in a similar fashion with one grip. She has considerable durability, as she was able to resist a powerful kick from Vinsmoke Reiju without being forced back. She is shown to have a strong will, being able to withstand Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud screams. Devil Fruit Smoothie ate the Shibo Shibo no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to drain liquid from both living and non-living things by wringing them out like a towel, making her a . The extracted liquid can be consumed like juice, and is said to have a myriad of exquisite tastes. Smoothie is also capable of using this ability to wring out poison, including from her own body, and can also dehydrate opponents by cutting them with her sword. The fruit also allows Smoothie to absorb liquid into herself and her weapons to increase their size and power. She can also release the absorbed liquid in concentrated blasts, as seen when she used her sword to send a large flying blast of liquid towards the Thousand Sunny. Weapons Smoothie carries a large sword on her back, with its sheath shaped like a drill bit. She can combine it with her Devil Fruit ability to either drain any opponents she cuts with it or absorb liquid into it to increase its size and then unleash it as massive flying blasts. She is shown to possess considerable skill with it as she is shown deflecting cannon fire with it. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc The day before the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji, Smoothie and Katakuri arrived at the Whole Cake Chateau. Inside the Room of Treasure, Smoothie and Tamago were guarding the three poneglyphs in Big Mom's possession. Smoothie used her power to squeeze the life out of a woman, while Tamago explained what poneglyphs are and that they needed to increase their security of the poneglyphs in Big Mom's possession, because he suspected that Pedro would come for them just like he did five years prior. When Pedro indeed showed up, Tamago and some of the soldiers went after him. While this happened, Brook managed to take Smoothie's forces by surprise, enter the Room of Treasure, and lock them out. However, since the Room of Treasure only had one entrance, Smoothie planned on killing Brook once he got outside, but Tamago told her to capture Brook alive so Big Mom could add him to her collection. While Smoothie was waiting outside for Brook, Big Mom showed up, enraged that someone tried to ruin her special day. As Smoothie tried to explain to Big Mom that she did not need to come, Big Mom busted through the door to confront Brook. While Big Mom battled Brook, Smoothie was informed of Jinbe's rebellion and showed concern of how it would affect her mother's plans. She then instructed her subordinates to seal off all corridors leading to the fourth floor and gave them permission to kill the prisoners. Later on, she watched while her mother toyed with a badly beaten Brook and her subordinates searched his clothes. On the day of the wedding, Smoothie was at the wedding venue, serving drinks to the guests. When the wedding ceremony started, she saw her brother Katakuri being confused and asked him about the situation. Upon seeing duplicates of Monkey D. Luffy emerging from the wedding cake and causing chaos at the venue, Smoothie noted that Luffy and his companions did not die at the Prisoner Library as Charlotte Opera claimed. When Luffy caused Big Mom to start screaming, Smoothie was immobilized due to having to shield her ears. She noticed that Capone Bege, Vito, and Gotti were aiming their weapons at Big Mom and yelled for someone to stop them. Smoothie was worried when the Fire Tank Pirates launched their weapons at Big Mom. However, Big Mom's scream destroyed the weapons before they could hit her. Smoothie was then given earplugs by Katakuri and the Big Mom Pirates proceeded to surround Luffy and Bege's groups. As Bege transformed into a fortress and his allies retreated into it, Smoothie grabbed Nami. However, Smoothie was then repelled by Vinsmoke Reiju, with the latter kicking her arm and injecting it with some kind of poison. After all of Bege's allies and the Vinsmoke Family safely entered the fortress, Smoothie squeezed Reiju's poison out of her arm, commenting that her ability was trouble. As Big Mom assaulted the fortress, the Big Mom Pirates stood by and prepared to attack anyone who left the fortress. After Bege returned to human form, Caesar attempted to flee the venue with him in tow while Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmoke Family face off against the Big Mom Pirates. In the ensuing conflict, Smoothie, Daifuku, and Galette subdued Luffy, Sanji, and Reiju as they were falling back. However, at that moment, the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and exploded, causing the castle to collapse. The Big Mom Pirates were saved when Streusen used his Devil Fruit power to turn the whole castle into a cake. However, the Straw Hats, Bege's crew, and the Vinsmokes escaped during the chateau's destruction. Smoothie assured her mother that they would not allow their enemies to escape Whole Cake Island, but then she noticed that Big Mom was showing signs of her craving illness. Smoothie quickly ran from her and alerted her siblings and crew of Big Mom's craving illness for wedding cake. She then asked for Streusen, but was alarmed to hear that the head chef was severely injured from the fall. After Perospero diverted Big Mom's attention to the Straw Hats, the Big Mom Pirates were at a loss of what to do since they could not make another cake within a short amount of time. However, Pudding arrived and explained her plan to satiate Big Mom's craving. Later, Smoothie, Daifuku, Compote, and other forces of the Big Mom Pirates assembled a fleet to hunt down the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Sun Pirates before any of them could escape Totto Land. Smoothie and her squad later joined the fleet of Tarteships that were pursuing the Thousand Sunny. When the Fire Tank Pirates arrived with the substitute wedding cake, Perospero assigned Smoothie and her squad to continue pursuing the Straw Hats. Smoothie then increased her size and tried to attack the Sunny with a flying slash but missed. As Citron and Cinnamon warned her that her own ship would sink if she grew any bigger, Smoothie cursed Jinbe for being able to commandeer the Sunny to dodge her attacks. As the Sunny approached Cacao Island, Smoothie went back to her normal size and ordered her crewmates to reinforce the fleet. Smoothie was surprised when Germa 66 appeared and attacked the Big Mom Pirates' forces on the island, but she told her crew to remain focused on pursuing the Straw Hats. After Luffy and Sanji made it back to the Thousand Sunny, Smoothie was about to bombard the Straw Hats. However, Judge interfered, angering Smoothie. After the Sun Pirates arrived, they stopped Smoothie's ship from moving. After the Queen Mama Chanter attacked the Sunny, Smoothie expressed confusion when she saw that it was the Sun Pirates' ship that was destroyed. She noticed that Wadatsumi carried the Sunny away and quickly informed her comrades. As the Sun Pirates held back the Big Mom Pirates, Smoothie drew her sword. The Big Mom Pirates were later joined by Linlin when she arrived at the island. Wano Country Arc When Big Mom tried to infiltrate Wano Country, Smoothie accompanied her mother and crew as they attempted to climb the waterfall into the country on the Queen Mama Chanter. When Kaido's forces began firing on them, Smoothie helped deflect the cannonfire. Later, as the carp began swimming up the waterfall with the ship in tow, Smoothie watched in disbelief at how the carp were able to swim upwards. However, just as they reached the top of the waterfall, King attacked the ship, causing the ship and everyone on it to fall into the sea. Major Battles *Smoothie vs. Vinsmoke Reiju Filler Battles *Smoothie vs. Tony Tony Chopper *Smoothie vs. Vinsmoke Ichiji Trivia *A smoothie is a thick, smooth drink of fresh fruit pureed with milk, yogurt, or ice cream. The name follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *Smoothie has the fifth highest known bounty in the series at 932,000,000, which is the highest known bounty for a female character. *Smoothie's favorite food is her namesake smoothie, while her least favorite food is meat. *She is the only Sweet Commander to have not been seen being defeated up to date. *Smoothie was ranked by her younger siblings as their favorite older sister. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Smoothie pt:Charlotte Smoothie ru:Шарлотта Смузи it:Charlotte Smoothie fr:Charlotte Smoothie es:Charlotte Smoothie pl:Charlotte Smoothie Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Human Hybrids Category:Longleg Hybrids Category:Swordsmen Category:Totto Land Ministers Category:Whole Cake Island Characters